1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barrier and/or warning marker. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact, readily available warning marker which may be used alone or in combination with a plurality of markers to form an effective barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency situations and dangerous environments often require the creation of a barrier to warn individuals of potential danger. These barriers are commonly created by stands, pylons, or bracket structures which are transported to the dangerous location and positioned to create a barrier about the potential danger.
The barriers should be inexpensive and portable. In addition, the barriers should be highly visible to readily warn people of the impending danger. Unfortunately, nothing in the prior art provides a barrier which fully meets the needs of those responsible for assembling barriers. The present invention provides an inexpensive, portable and highly visible barrier and/or warning marker.